Fifth Battle of Installation 03
Timeline October 28, 2552 0631 Hours *Shch ‘Nodotee reveals the truth about Halo to all Covenant forces in the area. *Half-Commander Eych 'Euqoree takes two CCS-class battlecruisers, the Brilliance and the Revived Faith, and turns against Shch ‘Nodotee. *The Brilliance is destroyed by the Bloodied Remnants. *Admiral Yakubu Agahowa arrives with the UNSC Devastator, a carrier, and two Phoenix-class support ships. *The UNSC Hesperus returns to Installation 03, having not jumped out of system. *Petty Officer Second Class Adrian SPARTAN-014 and Petty Officer Second Class Angel SPARTAN-054 head for a Forerunner structure. *Nova Team hacks into the Sentinel Command System and changes the hostile and friendly settings. 0632 Hours *Shch ‘Nodotee and Petty Officer Second Class Chris SPARTAN-048 arrive at the UNSC Call of the Wild. *The UNSC Argo opens fire on and destroys three Separatist Frigates, the Etiologisation, the Halfmoon Sentence, and the Cracking Mercy. *Juggernaut Ffch ‘Nifumee orders a Flood assault on the Control Room. *Chief Petty Officer Marcus SPARTAN-098 and Dgodt Visr Foltz defeat the Flood force at the Control Room. 0636 Hours *Ffch ‘Nifumee orders an attack on the Revived Faith. *Eych ‘Euqoree is killed along with much of his crew. *Marcus-098 manages to contact Commander Collins of the UNSC Argo and tells him of the Human-Separatist Alliance. *All Covenant Loyalist forces are either infected or killed by the Flood. *Chris-048 contacts Admiral Agahowa concerning nuclear ordinance. *Field Master Bergenond Amrothee’s unit is killed. *Field Master Amrothee begins a lone assault against the Revived Faith. *Chris-048 and Marcus-098 rig a NOVA Bomb in the Control Room. 0652 Hours *The Bloodied Remnants destroys the Revived Faith. *Field Master Amrothee flees in a Seraph. *Ffch ‘Nifumee begins a renewed assault on the Control Room. *The UNSC Devastator’s Slipspace generator goes offline. 0721 Hours *The UNSC Argo opens fire on the Bloodied Remnants. *The Bloodied Remnants destroys the UNSC Argo. *Shch ‘Nodotee and a strike team arrive at the Control Room to assist Chris-048 and Marcus-098. *Field Master Amrothee joins the Covenant strike team at the Control Room. *Ffch ‘Nifumee attacks Marcus-098 and falls over the edge of the platform. *The NOVA Bomb is damaged and must be reset. 0723 Hours *Marcus-098 is thrown over the edge of the platform. *Chris-048 pushes the NOVA Bomb over the edge of the platform and dives atop it. *Chris-048 resets the NOVA Bomb in midair. *Chris-048 and the NOVA Bomb land in a pool of coolant, assumably where Marcus-098 and Ffch ‘Nifumee landed previously. *The NOVA Bomb is buried in mud. *Chris-048 links up with Marcus-098 and requests extraction by Shch ‘Nodotee. *Adrian-014 and Angel-054 engage an Enforcer before heading for the tunnels. 0724 Hours *Chris-048 and Marcus-098 stumble upon a Forerunner artifact. *Ffch ‘Nifumee attacks Chris-048 and Marcus-098. *Nova Team takes out a UNSC Force that wanders too close to ONI forces. *Adrian-014 and Angel-054 come to assist Chris-048 and Marcus-098. *Marcus-098 kills Ffch ‘Nifumee and is injured considerably. *Shch ‘Nodotee and the Phantom Divine Darkness arrive. *All UNSC forces in the tunnels board and evacuate Installation 03. *The UNSC Hesperus moves away from Installation 03. 0727 Hours *Sentinels and Enforcers engage the Divine Darkness. *Several Longswords and Shortswords destroy the Forerunner force. *The Bloodied Remnants moves away from Installation 03. 0733 Hours *The NOVA Bomb detonates. *Installation 03 is vaporized. 0801 Hours *The Bloodied Remnants arrives at Portal. *The Bloodied Remnants makes contact with the UNSC Hesperus. 0805 Hours *Adrian-014, Angel-054, and several others leave the Bloodied Remnants and board the UNSC Hesperus. *The Bloodied Remnants goes back to the debris of Installation 03 to search for survivors. *The UNSC Hesperus goes to repair the UNSC Devastator. 0829 Hours *The UNSC Devastator is repaired and sets course for Earth. *The UNSC Hesperus sets course for Coral. *The Bloodied Remnants sets course for High Charity. 0830 Hours *All forces have evacuated Installation 03 or been destroyed. *The Loyalists and Flood were utterly destroyed. *The UNSC and Separatists are victorious.